Parenthood
by Kikato
Summary: This is a Emi & Maou fluff piece. It's quick, simple, and cute. Story includes Alas but her name isn't selectable in the character drop down. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a small fluff piece I needed to get out of my head. I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to rate and review. I look to better my work and this is my first published piece but not my first written. Please stay constructive. Thank you and enjoy!**

Alas had finally drifted into a deep sleep when Maou hugged Emi closer to him. Alas had said that she wanted both mommy and daddy to read her a bedtime story, but once they started reading she only wanted daddy to read because Maou did all the voices. Emi made her usual snide remarks at Maou but the words had no venom behind them. Maou noted that Emi couldn't hold back her smiles or an occasional laugh every time he did his narrator voice.

It seemed that Alas's state was quickly passing to her mother as Emi grew more and more relaxed in Maou's arms. Maou rested his chin atop Emi's head of beautiful red hair taking in the scent that was her, that was now permanently worked into most of his belongings.

"We should retire to bed before we fall from this flimsy wooden throne to our demise my love." Maou enjoyed joking with Emi about their old lives in Enti Isla. Humor was how he best coped with his fall from kingship but if he was honest with himself his life now was at it's best. He had a family, a wife, a daughter, two brothers so to speak. Here he had people he could love.

"It's a rocking chair Maou. If you fell the worst that might happen is that you would get some sense knocked into your thick skull." Emi shot back with a playful smile. Maou pretended to be hurt by her words but he was way overselling it and she saw right through him. They both stood and made for the door.

Emi opened the door to her bedroom and pulled Maou in by his shirt collar. Maou followed willingly chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Emi looked at Maou with a questioning look in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Just how quickly you can switch. So if this is bold Emi then what have you done with sleepy Emi? Is she passed out in the hall?" Maou arched an eyebrow at her with the last part.

"Idiot." Emi chuckled and pushed Maou onto the bed. She started to work her way to him slowly. "Maybe sleepy Emi got excited and decided to be bold."

"So I have the power to excite Emi Yusa? Good to know." Mischief covered Maou's face. He and Emi had always had a bit of a back and forth but these were the moments he really enjoyed teasing her.

"Wha?! Don't let it go to your head!" Emi's face was as red as they make them and she seemed to struggle with her words.

"Uh-huh." was the only warning she got before Maou grabbed her hips and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. They broke for air and he looked deep into her eyes. They could see everything about each other, all the unspoken emotions and desires, but most of all those three words. Three words that meant so much more than just affection. To them it meant they would protect each other, provide for each other, fight for each other.

"I love you Emi." Maou's eyes were locked onto Emi's able to see everything she felt.

"I love you too Maou. More that anything or anyone I've ever loved before." This time Emi was the aggressor. She leaned in and took Maou's lips with hers yet again. He fell back onto the bed with her on top of him leaving only the couples legs to dangle off the edge. Emi's hand slowly worked it's way up Maou's toned abs up to his chest. They two were having a moment, it was intimate, passionate, and then over.

"DADDY! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY CLOSET!"

The couple broke apart and Emi started laughing into Maou's chest.

"Tell him he has until I get there to run and hide Alas!"

"Go oh ye hero, for you are a brave demon knight destine to save a young and distressed damsel." Emi was holding her side on the bed laughing at the joke she just made so hard she was struggling for breath.

"Ha Ha." Maou didn't seem nearly as amused. "This may take a while, goodnight love." With this he leaned in and gave a blushing Emi a loving peck on her cheek before making his way to their daughter's room to slay the vile beast and allow his beautiful angel to sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and give me your feedback. This was originally a for fun prompt/free write with a friend but you all have made it something more with your reviews and favorites. So I thank you, the readers, for making this such an enjoyable experience for me.

Resxct says: "Would love to see the story expanded (perhaps of how they ended up together or something) and I'm looking forward to any other possible fics you might have in mind for the pairing :)"

KilllaKirika says: Aw, that's cute! I really want more of this.

The more is here. After reading the first review the story leading up to Parenthood blew up in my brain and thus was created the file, "Pre-Parenthood". Pre-Parenthood has less fluff and more story and it goes a ways back. I'm posting it chapter by chapter and I don't expect it will be over to soon but I do have an ending planned and a light at the end of the tunnel so it is neither endless nor forgotten. Also I know that Alas isn't in Pre-Parenthood yet, the key word is yet. I promise she is a big part of the story.

As far as "other possible fics" keep and eye out around winter break time for 'Alas and a Christmas tree'.

Thank you all again so much for your support. See you in the next story.

Kikato


End file.
